


肉体 (Translation from Flesh)

by polarbonnie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Depression, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Past Steve Rogers/Sharon Cater, Pining, Porn With Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut, Steve Rogers Angst, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, and by this chapter i mean chapter 2, kind of
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarbonnie/pseuds/polarbonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“你试图找到他的做法简直是自杀式的。你为把Sam拖进这整件事而内疚，为那列火车的事内疚，为那面盾牌内疚。你对现在的处境感到愤怒，当然了；但你恨你自己甚于任何事——任何人。那些夜晚是你唯一的释放的途径，唯一的能做你自己，不需要为别的事情担心的时候。而且……我知道你是多么需要它，就像你知道Bucky是多么需要它。”<br/>总之，Bucky要求Steve跟他上床，而Steve想同意他的请求，因为他爱他。但他也想拒绝，为了同一个理由。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for artafrost who allowed me to translate!

 

_Push up to my body_

_把我抓紧_

_Sink your teeth into my_

_把你的牙齿楔进我的_

_Flesh_

_肉体_

  
_——_ _Simon Curtis_ _，“_ _Flesh_ _”_

 

“Steve，你已经盯着我的额头看了十分钟了。告诉我发生了什么。”

 

Steve眨眨眼，回归现实，露出一个抱歉的表情。Sharon的声音十分坚定；她没有给他留下任何争辩的空间。而如果他对自己足够诚实的话，这就是他当初跟她在一起的原因之一。他是个软弱的傻瓜，如果换成别人的话（也许除了Natasha），他只会缩回去，独自一个人安静地忍受一切。而Sharon不会让他这么做。她为他做的每一件事都是为了他好，无论她看起来有多强硬。这也是他被她吸引的原因之一——近100年以前，他爱上她的原因之一。

 

他叹了口气，向他的命运屈服了，“是Bucky。”

 

她点点头，“我想也是。怎么回事？”

 

Steve用手揉乱了头发，咬住下唇直到他感到疼痛。他要从哪里开始说起？有没有什么委婉一点的方式来叙述这整件事呢？就算有，他也想不出来。他决定直接说出来。

 

“他要我跟他上床。”

 

他不知道他预想中Sharon会如何反应。至少绝对不是如除了挑起的眉毛之外完美镇定的模样。不过话又说回来，他不该这么惊讶的。这是Sharon许多可爱（而且有点可怕）的品质之一，保持冷静与专注——见鬼的，对一个陌生人来说她看起来可能是冷漠的——不管是在什么情况下。事实上，她的冷淡的回答甚至让他有点欣慰。也许他只是反应过度了。

 

“好吧，”她说，从Steve碰也没碰过的面包篮里拿起一块羊角面包，“所以问题在哪里？”

 

该死的。他一直希望她能……帮他理清这一切。见鬼，也许她已经看穿了。也许。事实上，就算她只是想听到他自己说出来，Steve也不会感到惊讶的，而且Sharon总是能得到她想要的。

 

“我不能这么对他，”他承认，“他不是——他不是完整的Bucky——而且我们从没这么做过，你明白吗？”

 

“所以你担心当他想起来一切之后他会后悔？”她问，听起来非常像他的心理治疗师。

 

Steve犹豫着，“是的，但是……我不知道。”这是实话；他无法确切地指出另一个问题是什么，而这让他快疯了。他把脸埋在手心里，呻吟一声。

 

当Sharon再次开口的时候，他觉得他听出了她话语间的一丝哀伤，“你可以自私一点，Steve。即使是美国队长，上帝保佑，也需要偶尔为他自己想一想。”

 

他抬起头来，脸上带着明显的疑惑的表情。Sharon叹了口气，推开她的杯子，身子前倾，把她所有的注意力都集中在Steve的身上。“这是我的想法；你深受折磨。你从14岁就开始爱着他了，而他只要求你成为他的炮友。我说的对吗？”

 

他点点头，浑身麻木。

 

“所以，你心里的某一部分想要就这样同意他的要求，”她继续道，“但你的另一部分无法忍受这个。他只想要一个炮友，而你想要他的所有。”

 

Steve就像被人击中腹部一样痛苦。她是对的，当然——基本上是——但这也无法让亲耳听见她说出来变得轻松。他看着她轻蹙的眉宇，突然想起两年前她的模样。他花了几个月的时间寻找Bucky却毫无结果，然后某一天晚上他发现自己出现在Sharon的公寓里。然后下一个晚上，还有下一个晚上，而Sharon——

 

“你觉得这就是你对我来说的意义？”他难受地问道，“只是一个——一个炮友？”

 

她微微一笑，那是个悲伤的笑容，“不，Steve，我不这么想。但我曾见过你看着他的目光，那是一种你从未给过任何人的眼神，”她顿了顿，酝酿着什么，然后接着说道，“但你并不是因为你爱我才留下过夜的，Steve。你留下是因为你 _需要_ 我。”

 

“你试图找到他的做法简直是自杀式的。你为把Sam拖进这整件事而内疚，为那列火车的事内疚，为那面盾牌内疚。你对现在的处境感到愤怒，当然了；但你恨你自己甚于任何事——任何人。那些夜晚是你唯一的释放的途径，唯一的能 _做_ 你自己，不需要为别的事情担心的时候。而且……我知道你是多么需要它，就像你知道Bucky是多么需要它。”

 

这信息量太大了。Steve试图回想那个时候，而如果他能对自己诚实一点的话，他会发现她说的是对的。不是说他不爱她，因为他爱她——他仍然爱着她——但那从来不是让他回到她身边的动力。和人类的接触，服从于欲望，从而能够幸运地完全忽略外面的世界——能让他保持清醒。她是唯一一个能让他信任到完全交出自己的人。

 

而他花了这么长的时间才弄明白他有多依赖她。

 

“我很抱歉，Sharon，”他最后说，努力对上她的眼睛。

 

她摇摇头，“我并不遗憾，”她伸出一只手覆上Steve的手，“这完全取决于你，Steve。但无论你做出什么决定，我知道那一定是正确的。”

 

他允许自己露出一个小小的微笑。她是如此美好，Steve不知道自己做了什么才值得在他的人生中拥有她。几分钟后他们的对话就回归平常的话题，但即使是在因为Sam，Sharon，和一只狗在中央公园的尴尬故事而大笑的时候，她先前的话从来没有从他脑海里褪去。

 

  
_我知道你是多么需要它，就像你知道_ _Bucky_ _是多么需要它。_

 

Bucky从Steve的两腿之间抬头看，而Steve已经无法控制他的呻吟声和他脸上的神情。Bucky正在用一种谨慎而精明的神情打量着他，他的眼底闪烁着一丝只属于冬日战士的银色暗芒——而出于很明显的理由，Steve不应该觉得像现在这样激动。但 _操他的_ ，他从来没有像现在这样深陷情欲过。一直注视着他的眼睛，Bucky一口咬住（动作不轻）Steve大腿内侧的肌肉。当Bucky的手指伸进来的时候，Steve的臀部无法控制的颤抖，直到他按到——

 

“操！”他一般在床上不会叫得这么响的，但话又说回来，他从来没有尝过Bucky的手段。Bucky对自己点点头，似乎对Steve的反应很满意。

 

“我记得这个，”他说，似乎是在自言自语，Steve僵住了；这是他们开始后他说的第一句话。Bucky继续道，“我以前这么做过。很多次。”

 

在Steve能够对这个突然的宣言做出任何反应之前，他被一种仔细控制住的力量翻过身去。他想要撑起身子，但Bucky用他的另一只手——金属的那只——按在他两肩中间。Steve因冰凉的金属贴在火烫的皮肤上的触感颤抖了一下。他感觉自己被暴露了太多，脸深陷进床垫，而臀部翘起。Bucky开始认真地用手指操他，而Steve呻吟出声，他不得不咬住自己的嘴唇来保持安静。Bucky弯下腰，他的嘴唇徘徊在Steve的耳际。

 

“我很擅长这个，”他低声道，每一次推进来的手指都轻轻擦过Steve的腺体。Steve急促地喘息，身体因突然飙升的快感而抽搐。自从Bucky从火车上坠落之后，他就再也没有用这样的语气说过话了。“无论是谁，男孩还是女孩。我总能让他们爽翻。让他们大声尖叫，而我不得不捂住他们的嘴巴才能保证他们不会吵醒邻居。”

 

哦， _上帝啊_ 。Steve选择了咬住自己的胳膊，挣扎着保证自己的音量不要太大。这简直是疯了。Bucky几乎——几乎——听起来就是那个和他一起长大的家伙了。见鬼的，如果早知道一场性爱就能把他唤醒，Steve早就会这么做了。

 

Bucky突然地从Steve的屁股里抽出手，转而抓住金发男人的头发强迫他抬头，让后者的背弓成一个痛苦的弧度。Steve倒抽一口气，暗自希望头皮的疼痛和耳畔的声音没有让他更加渴望接下来的一切。

 

“你觉得我还记得那些技巧吗？”Bucky接着问，声音沙哑，“你觉得我还记得让那些人在高潮的时候爽得晕过去的技巧吗？”

 

是的， _圣母玛利亚_ ，是的。Steve晃了晃他的臀部——他甚至不是有意识这样做的——他知道他看起来就像某些B级片里的主人公似的。但他太想要Bucky进入他了，他简直要被这渴望给逼疯了——他已经无法忍受前刺客的嘴唇离开他之后留下的空虚感了。

 

“只有一种办法能，能给你答案，”Steve喘息着，为他失败的想要让自己听起来冷淡一点的企图而畏缩。

 

Bucky发出一声短促的笑声，而Steve的腹部因此而翻搅。虽然那只持续了一秒，但在那一秒钟里那个声音完完全全地属于Bucky Barnes。而这就足够了，足够让Steve告诉他这么做是正确的。足够——他希望——让他今晚不要失眠了。

 

不过说真的，可能性不大。

 

Bucky终于放开了抓住Steve头发的手，Steve向前跌下去，大口喘着气。他听到了撕开安全套包装的声音，于是他紧紧抓住手下的床单，期待点燃了他的神经。他没怎么做过这事，自从解冻之后，他的经历通常都是跟女性——但他已经有足够的经验去明白如果他不放松的话，初次进入将会变得十分困难。所以他集中注意力在自己的呼吸上，强迫自己保持平稳的吸 _进_ 呼 _出_ 的频率，而Bucky开始用性器的顶端逗弄他的入口。

 

两只强壮的手抓住他的臀部——用力到肯定会留下痕迹，至少是短时间内——而这就是他从Bucky那儿得到的全部提醒了，Bucky开始推进来。他很紧，但Bucky之前彻底的扩张让钝痛感很快就开始消退了。但 _操他的_ ，他实在太大了，恐怕他从前的尺寸就很惊人，而血清毫无疑问地又给他带来了不少好处。Steve不得不把自己的拳头塞进嘴里，因为 _上帝啊_ ， _他被塞得如此满了_ ，而这是唯一能让他不要想个见鬼的男妓一样尖叫出声的办法。而Bucky似乎完全不担心弄出声响。他响亮的呻吟声充斥了整个房间，操，即使是在这种迷乱的状态下，Steve都 _能_ 听到Tony嘲笑的声音了。

 

去他的。他等会儿再处理这种事。

 

“操，Steve，”Bucky咕哝着停下，“你太紧了，这——你疼吗？”

 

Steve的心脏在胸腔里缩成一团。那个和他一起长大的男人的影子一定徘徊在那些单词背后。在其他情况下，Steve也许会因为性是唯一能让Bucky（至少是他的一部分）回来的方法而大笑——原因见鬼的明显，不是吗？

 

只是，他现在觉得这一点也不有趣。他坚决地否认他眼睛里的刺痛感，吧紧握着的拳头从嘴里拿出来，他说，“不，Buck，我没事。”

他用眼角的余光看到Bucky点了点头，然后开始了动作，然后——

 

  
_操他的圣母玛利亚_ ，Steve感觉自己仿佛又变成了一个处男。每一个动作都让他感觉如此，如此，美妙。血清让他变得很敏感，但这实在是太可怕了。他不知道这是因为他爱的那个人在对他做这些，还是因为他的情绪太激动了，总之一切感觉都是如此让人难以置信的强烈。他发出了一声小小的呻吟，但他并不担心会被Bucky听见，因为Bucky已经 _失控_ 了，也许跟Steve一样失控，只是他没有和Steve一样的担忧；他完全没有压抑自己的呻吟声。

 

“我—— _啊，操_ ——得说实话，”Bucky喘着气，“我恐怕不会——唔——坚持太久。”

 

Steve快速点点头，“没关系，已经有，有一段时间了。”

 

“你都想象不到。”

 

当Bucky开始 _真正地_ 冲刺，Steve连话也说不出来了。棕发男人的性器是如此的大，他 _每一次的撞击_ 都正好击中Steve体内敏感的腺体。见鬼的，Steve不知道 _他自己_ 还能坚持多久，而他的性器都没有被触碰过。尽管他用尽全身力气控制自己，他的呻吟和喘息声还是在每次Bucky撞到那里的时候不受控制地溢出。

 

突然他被粗暴地翻转过来，他情不自禁地因为体内空虚的感觉而呜咽。Bucky没有让他等太久，而当Steve可以切实地看见Bucky之后，他开始觉得这是棕发男人想出的最好的主意了。他的膝盖被推到胸口，让他以一种淫秽的姿势打开，然后Bucky直接填满了他。上帝啊，他看起来如此英俊，就像这样，脸颊红润，完美的五官因为强烈的快感而扭曲，Steve简直 _无法_ 直视他，那就像注视着见鬼的 _太阳_ 一样。所以他让自己的目光流连在男人的身躯上，看他腹部肌肉的动作，他的臀部以一种只有超级士兵才能做到的频率前后摇摆。Steve故意收紧臀部的肌肉，他知道这能让Bucky感觉多爽。Bucky喘息着，用他的右手——有血有肉的那只——握住Steve的性器开始以一种无情的节奏套弄。Steve响亮地咒骂了一声。

 

“ _操，就是这样_ ，”Bucky简直是在咆哮，“ _嗯_ ，感觉特别棒，宝贝儿。 _操_ 。你想要我让你保持安静吗？确保你的朋友们不会听见你因为漂亮的小屁股里插着根老二而尖叫吗？”

 

Steve敢肯定那已经太晚了，但这个主意把他全身都点燃了，他勃起的性器在Bucky手里无助的抽搐起来。所以他点点头，当他开口时，他的声音干涩嘶哑。“是啊。是啊。Bucky，就这么做。”

 

没有停下他的臀部的无情的抽送频率，Bucky倾下身子，直到他的身体贴在Steve身上。他的右手正抚慰着Steve的性器，所以他用了金属的那只捂住了金发男人的嘴。Steve浑身颤抖，但他一寸也无法移动。这个前刺客几乎击垮了他，完全俘获了他，迫使他感受 _一切_ 他给予的刺激。Bucky套弄他的手，前刺客身体的重量，以及Bucky在他屁股里的性器，加在一起是在是太多了——这感觉太好， _太_ 好——如果他就此死去他也不会奇怪的。

 

“ _我就要_ ——”Bucky还没说完，Steve的头就突然倒向一边，快感终于冲破了顶点，他射得他们两人身上到处都是。这持续得比他所经历过的任何一次高潮都要长，快感强烈到让他眼前发黑。他还没有完全从余韵中平息下来，Bucky的动作就突然停住，叫喊出声，臀部抖动着灌满了那个套子。

 

高潮的快乐不会永远持续，当然，很快Steve就回到了现实，他感到恶心。Bucky在性爱 _中_ 显示的所有改变，在事后都完完全全地消失了。他仅仅是给了Steve一个空白的表情，说道；

 

“谢谢你。”

 

Bucky把套子扔掉，离开了房间。

 

一开始，Steve感觉浑身麻木——他为此感到欣慰。他洗了一个澡，以军人的效率换了床单。直到他躺下来，合上眼睛，刚才发生的一切才重重地压垮了他。

 

那个他在战争前就认识的男人——那个他 _深爱_ 的男人——永远不会回来了。Steve现在知道了，他已经花了几个月的时间来给自己做准备。但这不重要。不要紧。也许Bucky没有过去的Bucky的那些记忆，但他仍然是Steve最好的朋友。但这个？这种关系？他该怎样才能接受他对这个他爱了一辈子的男人来说只是一个床伴的事实？如果Bucky有一天想起了所有事，然后因此恨他怎么办？他不知道哪种情况会更糟一点。

 

所以，在70年里的第一次，Steve Grant Rogers哭了。呜咽着。把脸埋在枕头里尖叫，泪水打湿了床单。哭哑了嗓子。

 

他筋疲力尽了。这个晚上他睡了整整八个小时。

 

 

 

 

 

第二天早上，Bucky看起来好了一点。当Steve修剪他的头发时，他没有因为靠近的剪刀而退缩，而且他没有因为Steve掸去落在他肩膀上的碎发的动作而绷紧浑身的肌肉。当Steve准备走开去放下剪刀时，他抓住了金发男人的手臂。

 

“求你。”

 

就在这一刻Steve看清了自己的命运。因为他永远，只要他存在于这世间，他就学不会对Bucky Barnes说不。

 

他的手在颤抖，他点点头。

  
  



	2. 直到让我疼痛

 

_Take me for all I’m worth_

_占有我的所有_

_Touch me until it hurts_

_直到你的触碰让我疼痛_

_Until my body burns_

_让我的身体灼烧_

_Love me until it hurts_

_直到你的爱让我疼痛_

  
_——_ _Fransisca Hall, ‘Until it hurts’_

 

“Steve。看着我。”

 

Steve一惊，他没有听到任何人进来的脚步声。但话又说回来，这可是Natasha——像猫一样轻盈的女人。他吞咽一下，唾弃自己。她等到他一个人待着的时候才过来，说明了事态的严重性。不幸的是，他很明白她要说的是什么。他把手里盾牌和布放在一边——反正上面的粘液暂时也擦不掉了——然后心不甘情不愿地转过身来面对她。

 

“怎么啦，Nat？”他想要抱起双臂，但他立刻就意识到了这种封闭性的身体语言会暴露太多，所以他强迫自己把手放在身侧。

 

Natasha看到了他的动作，但她什么也没有说，“你正在让那个残忍的男人杀死你。”

 

这不是一个问句。Steve的心沉了下去。

 

“Natasha——”

 

“多久了？”

 

Steve觉得他的心跳在加速。一切突然间都变得太过明亮，他觉得忽冷忽热，而且——

 

哦，太好了。太他妈的棒了。

 

“Natasha，”他重复道，声音破碎，女人立刻让他在一把椅子上坐下，他之前甚至不知道那里有把椅子。当她开口时，她的声音阴郁——也许只有Steve觉得阴郁，他不确定——而他几乎无法理解她在说什么。

 

“—— _呼吸_ ，Rogers，拜托了——”

 

他不知道过了多久。几秒钟，也许是几分钟——见鬼的，他觉得过了一个小时——但恐惧终于还是平息了。他垂下肩膀。“对不起”他低声说。

 

她摇摇头。“别。不用抱歉。说话。”

 

他笑了，但他只发出了一种空洞的声音，在他自己听来都觉得充满痛苦。“你真想知道有多久了？”

 

她没有回答。她不需要回答。Steve点点头，更多是冲着自己而不是Natasha。“那列火车。我以为把他找回来事情能好转起来，但是……”

 

他说不下去了。Natasha长长地吐出一口气。

 

“你不能继续这样下去了，Steve，”她最后说，“我知道你为什么这么做，我知道你觉得他 _需要_ 这个，但——”

 

“这 _起效_ 了，”Steve的声音在颤抖，于是他清清嗓子，“他在变好，Nat，我向上帝发誓。他现在会微笑了——见鬼的，他前几天还开了一个玩笑！我的意思是，一个糟糕的玩笑，但是——”

 

Natasha咆哮了一声——真的是咆哮——而Steve自动消音了。“别。别跟我说那些废话。我不会看着你就这样杀死自己。字面上的。你必须结束这一切。”

 

起初Steve没有回答。他甚至不需要问“这一切”指的是什么，因为他明确的知道她指的是什么。他闭上了眼，在那么一秒钟了，他在考虑这个建议。仅仅是想着放弃，他就已经觉得轻松了百倍……

 

但随后他就想起了Bucky，坐在休息室里，手里捧着一个杯子，头发扎起来，看起来就像坠落雪山前Steve见到他的模样。Steve停不下来，不是现在。不是在他终于看到他最好的朋友的影子的时候。

 

但他不知道该怎么告诉她。他最后说，“我没有。”

 

“什么？”

 

他睁开眼睛。“我没有让他杀死我。我不会这样做的。”

 

Natasha看起来想要反驳他的说法，所以他打断了她，“听着，你是对的。我不在——我现在不在状态，好吗？我承认。但我——我永远不会那样做。我无法放弃Bucky。”他没有说“ _再一次_ ”，但他知道她明白他的潜台词。

 

Natasha的表情很难解读，而有那么一刻他觉得她要揍他了。“我问过你，你想让我成为你的什么人。你说朋友。”

 

Steve缓缓地点点头，不知道她为什么突然提起往事。

 

“我正在努力成为你的朋友，Steve，”她接着说。他看见她脸上有什么情绪一闪而过——也许是恐惧？脆弱？他以前会觉得这是不可能的，但现在他已经无法肯定地说任何事是不可能的了，“我是说——作为你的朋友——你需要停止这一切。如果我们失去了你，那把Bucky找回来也没有任何意义。”

 

Steve无法回应。他有太多话想说，但每次他开口的时候，声音都卡在了喉咙里。于是最后，他点点头。这是一个承诺，尽管这不是Natasha想要的那一种。但他承诺会试试——而这总是聊胜于无，不是吗？

 

Steve不知道他又在原地坐了多久，他的身体僵硬，一动不动。直到太阳下山，而Natasha早就离开去吃晚餐了，他才重新捡起他的盾牌，开始擦拭它。

 

Natasha的话在他脑海里一遍又一遍地回放。

 

 _如果我们失去了你，那把_ _Bucky_ _找回来也没有任何意义。_

 

他真希望他能相信她。

 

 

 

过去的几个小时都很安静，除了“我要去拿一杯酒，你要吗？”之外没人说说话。电视开着，发出嗡嗡的背景音，而Steve尝试在电视发出的昏暗的光线中作画。不管他有没有强化视觉，他都悲哀地失败了。他把素描本扔到一边，当Bucky突然开口的时候，他差点儿就跳了起来。

 

“嘿，Stev——抱歉，”他咧嘴一笑，如此接近于那个跟Steve一起长大的Bucky Barnes，而这让Steve的心砰砰直跳，“我能问你一件事吗？”

 

Steve自我调整了一下，“呃，当然，Buck。任何事情。”

 

“你感觉……如何？”

 

这问题让他全然地措手不及。Bucky在好转，毫无疑问，但他仍然……好吧，有点像机器人。不是说他对任何事都 _无动于衷_ ，但也相去不远。

 

“你是指——”

 

“性爱，”Bucky顺溜地说。Steve自嘲地轻轻笑了。

 

“我——是啊。我是说，嗯，那挺好的。”

 

Bucky摇摇头，“我知道那挺 _好_ 的，我也参与其中了好吗？但这不是我想问的。”

 

哦。Steve张开嘴——然后又合上了。他该说什么？嗯，我疯狂地爱上了你，但你似乎只想要操我，所以是啊，有时候挺伤人的，还是——既然你提起了这事，在我们的“治疗时间”之后，我常常放些 _Bastille_ 的歌，然后让我自己缅怀过去——你是指这个吗？

译注：Bastille，伦敦的乐队，成员有Dan，Kyle，Woody和Will。因为Dan的生日在7月14号，所以他们叫做Bastille。但Bastille还有阴茎的意思，我就不太明白这里是哪个意思。翻成阴茎的话，动词对不上，所以就还是选择了乐队这个意思。

 

但他决定他不该说出来。他知道他向Natasha保证过，但当他真的有一个抽身而退的机会的时候，他不敢冒这个险。何况，每一次性爱总 _是_ 很棒的，好吧，要往好的方面想不是吗？

 

“是的，Buck。我挺好的。”

 

Bucky点点头，“好的。不错。这……对我来说很重要。

 

然后他皱起眉头，好像他刚刚说了另一种他自己都不知道自己会说的语言。Steve微笑了，尽管这建立在他自己的痛苦之上。这正是他永远都不会放弃这种“安排”的原因，只要Bucky还需要他。他在好转。

 

他们又相对无言了一会儿，直到Steve已经开始想要回房睡觉了——毕竟他经历了地狱般的一天——Bucky再次开口说话。

 

“Sharon Carter是谁？”

 

再一次的，Steve被Bucky的突袭搞懵了。他试图掩饰他的惊讶，说道，“嗯，她以前是个神盾局特工——”

 

“我知道她 _是_ 谁，”Bucky打断他，“我想知道她 _对你来说_ 是什么人。”

 

Steve眨眨眼。“你是什么意思？”

 

“别装傻，Steve。”

 

Steve完全没有在“装傻”，直到他看清Bucky的表情之后他才意识到他在问什么。“她是我的朋友，Buck。”

 

Bucky哼了一声，“所以你从没跟她上过床？”

 

Steve因为棕发男人的措辞而稍稍畏缩，“我可从来没这么说过。”

 

对方的脸上闪过些什么，但在昏暗的光线下，Steve无法看明白。他沉默着，而Steve开始变得有点焦躁了。

 

“听着，Bucky——”

 

“我不喜欢。”

 

Steve愣住了，“什么——你不喜欢什么，Buck？”

 

Bucky又皱起眉头，像之前一样露出一种疑惑而矛盾的表情，“你们俩在一起。我不喜欢。”

 

他知道他不该这么说，他 _知道_ 他不应该，他在自己脱口而出的一刻就想给自己来上一枪，他说，“你在 _吃醋_ 吗，Bucky？”

 

他立刻就开始恐慌，心里开始盘算着逃跑的路线—— 

 

但Bucky压到他身上，他所有的计划都像水蒸气一样蒸发了。

 

“是的，”他低吼，然后他压在Steve的大腿上磨蹭，让后者的眼睛猛地上翻，因为 _天啊_ ，这次不像之前的那几次，这次——

 

“我不……不明白……为什么我会有这种感觉，”Bucky喘息着，没有停下他的动作。Steve大口大口地喘气，他觉得他硬了。

 

“Bucky，”他说，试图保持声音的平稳，“这种感觉是正常的，好吗？感觉嫉妒，或是——或是愤怒或是伤心，都是 _正常的_ ——”

 

“正常？”Bucky凶狠地说。他突然抓起Steve的手按到自己勃起的阳具上，舒服地呻吟出声。“我想让你舒服。我想让你比跟她在一起时更舒服，我能这么做吗？”

 

上帝啊，这信息量太大了，Steve一下子跟不上棕发男人的思绪，而且——哦 _操_ ，他都没怎么碰他，但Steve已经硬得要命，他觉得他这辈子从没有这么硬过。Bucky难道，怎么，在 _担心_ 他？而且现在他在吃醋？Steve呻吟着，因为强烈的爱恋和情欲而眼前一片模糊。“是啊，是啊， _操_ ，Bucky。”

 

“是啊，”Bucky重复道。而在他情色的语调背后，藏着些Steve想不明白的东西——从Bucky的表情来看，他也想不明白。

 

 

 

他不知道是什么弄醒了他。但Steve猛然从床上坐起身来，一个模糊的影子站在卧室敞开的门口。

 

“Buck？”Steve谨慎地低声问。

 

那个剪影走近，月光逐渐照亮了那个人的脸。Steve大口喘气。

 

这绝对是Bucky，但他的状态不正常。他的头发冲着不同的方向翘起，好像他一直用力扯着它们（而Steve觉得他可能真的这么做了），而他的脸上布满泪痕，湿的和干的。他的眼睛睁得很大，充满了惊恐的神色——而Steve _知道_ 这个眼神。他在天空航母上露出过的眼神，当他 _明白了_ Steve是谁而他自己在干什么的时候露出的眼神。

 

这是Steve永远也不想再看到的眼神。

 

“Buck，”他重复道，试着让自己听起来更坚强一点。

 

Bucky摇摇头，动作狂乱，跟他平时优雅冷静的举止大相径庭，“不！不要——我不想——”

 

他紧紧地闭上眼睛，狠命地抓住头发——

 

Steve被定在原地。金属手里拿着一把枪。

 

“嘿，嘿，我们不需要那个，好吗？让我们把它放下，”Steve说，尽最大的努力让自己听起来更镇定平和一点。事实上，他的心脏剧烈地跳动，速度快得让他疼痛。Bucky从哪里来找的这玩意？

 

Bucky大叫一声，Steve立刻不再关心那种小细节了。

 

“你在干——你现在在想什么，Bucky？”Steve声音沙哑地说，他能感到自己的冷静在崩塌。感觉到激烈的情绪在他的眼睛里堆积；再没有什么比看到Bucky在痛苦里挣扎更糟糕的了，如果他不愿意用他的所有来换取Bucky的平安喜乐的的话上帝也不会原谅他的。“跟我说话，Buck，你可以告诉我。”

 

“我不——我不应该 _有感觉_ ——”

 

在Steve反应过来这句话的意思之前，Bucky向前迈了一大步，用枪直直地指着Steve的额头。

 

_“资产。不该。有。感觉。”_

 

Steve合上双眼。他必须这么做。他知道他很自私。但他实在是太累了。这是种睡眠无法修补的疲倦。这种疲倦感像两百磅的重物一样裹住他的骨头，如影随形。太阳下山了，它却阴魂不散。 

 

他希望Bucky能扣下扳机。

 

但他不能这么做。他不能让Bucky这么做。他睁开双眼，胸口的疼痛远远超出了身体上的，他意识到如果他让Bucky这么做了——

 

James Buchanan Barnes真的就在坠落雪山的那一天死去了。

 

他平静了一点，“我知道。而这将会很好，不是吗？不再有感觉？”

 

Bucky退缩了，但他没有放下枪。Steve认为这是个好的兆头，于是他继续说，“但这是作为人的缺点之一，Buck。你得有感觉。悲伤，愤怒，痛苦——它们都是作为人的一部分。

 

“但作为人也有好处。棒极了的好处。快乐——你知道，当你看到一只狗因为见到你高兴得要命时的那种感觉？而且有——有爱，Buck。它可以很烦人，但它也是独一无二的，没有什么比得上看到你的爱人因为你说的话而展露笑颜，或是他看着你的时候眼睛里 _只_ 为你一人而闪亮的眸光。”

 

Bucky的金属手臂，当然了，纹丝不动，但他的身体的其余部分开始颤抖，Steve知道他已经动摇了。他可以看见男人灰蓝色眼睛深处闪烁的痕迹，看到这一场他拼尽全力的战争的——什么？胜利？失败？有没有一种可能，他们能不以疼痛或是彼此折磨结束这一切？

 

“我也希望我能关闭感官，Bucky，”他继续说道，“我总是这么希望着。但就算我有了这样一次机会，我知道我不会接受它的。这也许是因为我比较固执——”

 

Steve觉得他看到Bucky的嘴角稍稍抽动了一下，但他很快就恢复了原状。

 

“但我非常确定那是因为你，Bucky。”

 

资产/男人/战士在哭，就像Steve在他们第一次的那个晚上一样地哭泣，嘴巴紧紧闭着——也许泪水已经模糊了他的视线。但Steve？Steve早已过了这个阶段了。他想哭也哭不出来了。他只能继续说下去，并且希望他没有（也许有？）说错什么而让自己脑袋开花。

 

“我从不曾想要知道不爱你是什么感觉，Bucky，”他努力说出来，“而我甚至都不敢想告诉你的后果——每一个晚上都对你说‘我爱你’，而你不会因此而恶心并且说我是个变态。我——我知道我永远无法把跟我青梅竹马的那个男孩找回来了，Buck。那没关系。我不需要他。上帝啊，我也不是过去的那个我了。

 

“但现在呢？我筋疲力尽了，Bucky。所以不管你要做什么，现在就做吧。求你了。”

 

Bucky在Steve开始说话之后第一次开口。他的声音支离破碎，“你是我的任务。” 

 

他话语背后的脆弱和不确定让Steve想吐。想要拥抱这个男人或是摇晃他——或是跟他一起做 _任何事_ 。

 

但他只是点点头。

 

枪声惊醒了整座大楼。

 


	3. 幸运的人

_Everybody told me love wasblind_

_所有人都告诉我爱情是盲目的_

_Then I saw your face andit blew my mind_

_我看见了你的脸，它让我失去理智_

_Could it be, that you andme_

_我们，有没有可能_

_Are the lucky ones?_

_是那两个幸运的人？_

_– Lana Del Rey, ‘LuckyOnes’_

正午的阳光从窗帘的缝隙中透进来，把亮黄色的条纹投映在床单上。但Steve胸口的热度与炎热的天气无关。他的肌肉很放松——他感觉他的身体比过去几年里的都要轻。直到他卸下了身上的重担，他才意识到原来他已经负重前行了这么久。

 

他的重担是—— _曾经是_ ——Bucky。一直都是他。但那加剧冲突的催化剂，现在看来，也是治愈他们的良方。Bucky的脸上的某些线条是Steve不曾见过的，而他心里的某个部位一直都希冀着他能用亲吻来抚平它们——如果能彻底消除它们那就再好不过了——但现在他已经很满足了。70多年来的头一次，他是如此地接近幸福。

 

他甚至不关心墙壁上的那个弹孔了。

 

Bucky扣下扳机的那一刻，Steve已经平静地接受了死亡的结局。他觉得死得其所；他当然为他留下的那些人感到心痛，但他没有哭；他不觉得有这个必要。

 

但他竟然无需认命。当一队穿着睡衣的复仇者冲进他的卧室时，他们只看到了破损的墙壁，和两个痛苦的超级士兵，他们紧紧拥抱着，仿佛这就是他们生命的全部意义。

 

其实在某种意义上，这样说也没错。Bucky Barnes和Steve Rogers都可以在没有对方的情况下生存。他们可以工作，服从命令，吃东西，呼吸（但也许不能入睡），他们能活下来。

 

但他们似乎无法生活。而这给Steve造成说不出来的恐慌。他对他最好的朋友的依赖程度吓坏了他。他们对彼此的依赖是他们最大的（对Bucky来说也是新发现的）弱点，而他再也无法否认所有的他拼命掩盖的情感。

 

然而他不会放弃他。

 

Bucky正蜷在他的胸口，他的金属手臂被太阳照得暖暖的，头发在Steve的皮肤上散开。Steve轻轻地用拇指抚过他的脸颊，情不自禁地露出一个喜爱的笑容。他不明白一个受了如此多苦的人是如何在睡梦中看起来如此轻松，如此 _美丽_ 的。特别是当噩梦频发的时候，那些梦的内容往往都是他的记忆。

 

Bucky的眼睛扑闪着睁开，因为阳光而微微眯起。在那一刻，他看起来有点迷茫——他的眼神短暂地停留在被扔在门口的枪上，他的身体一瞬间因恐惧而紧绷——直到他看到了Steve。

 

“Steve，”他说。他的语调中带着恐惧和爱恋，这让Steve心碎。

 

他没有表现出他的痛苦，“早安，Buck。”

 

Bucky起身，靠在床头，看起来多少有点不情愿。但他一直把有血有肉的那只手留在Steve的胸口，而后者一点也没打算提醒他。

 

前杀手安静地坐了很久，但Steve也没有催他。不管如何，当Bucky开口的时候，他还是不由自主地舒了一口气。

 

“疯狂的一晚，不是吗，Stevie？”

 

Steve情不自禁地哼了一声，“你可以这么说。”

 

Bucky咧嘴笑了，这个笑容是如此轻松和真诚，所以Steve也笑了。但它转瞬即逝，因为他们突然意识到了现实的状况，那沉重得让人窒息。但Bucky没有移开他的手。Steve认为这是一个好兆头。

 

“我不知道该怎么说，”Bucky说，“但我会试试的，因为我欠了你太多了。”

 

“你没有欠我——”

 

“别，”Bucky闭上眼睛，“Steve，我对你做的……我不能。我不能心安理得地接受这个。至少在很长的一段时间里不能。”

 

Steve不知道他指的是什么——是他作为资产时的所作所为，还是过去几周里他们之间的关系——但他怀疑二者都有。

 

Bucky的手在金发男人的胸口上收紧了，因为后者正试探性地把自己的手覆上他的，让他们的手指交缠在一起。

 

Bucky颤抖地吐出一口气，“在天空航母上——我记得。你知道的。但那是不对的。那——我不知道，对我来说就像雾里看花一样。而自从我……我找回了自己之后。但我甚至不知道我这么干了。你明白吗？”

 

他睁开眼睛，皱着眉头瞥了一眼Steve。Steve缓缓地点点头，轻轻捏了捏对方的手以示安慰，让Bucky知道他可以继续说下去。

 

“我不知道是什么刺激了它，但是……我看到了。我他妈的终于看到了，Stevie，那太可怕了。我是说——我 _参军_ 了。我从那见鬼的火车上掉了下去——昨天晚上是我一生中最害怕的时候。

 

“我知道我只有两种选择，但不管我怎么做——都会产生永久性的后果。因为如果我杀了你……上帝啊， _操_ ，Stevie——如果我这么做了，我就永远都回不来了。你是唯一一个能让我想要脱离——脱离那种状态的人。如果我那么做了……我们都会死去。”

 

Steve不知道该说什么。但他觉得Bucky也许需要这个——70年来的头一回，需要坦诚地说出来。所以他让他说下去。

 

Bucky让自己平静了一下，咬紧下颔，不让情绪外泄，“我很抱歉。我真 _他妈的_ 抱歉，宝贝儿。我就算再活一千年也没法儿补偿你。但我回来了。真的。而且我不会再离开了。我很害怕，而且——我得警告你，我会搞砸一切，Stevie。但我会留在这里。我永远不会成为战争之前的那个我了——当然了，这对你来说已经不是什么新鲜事了——但你是现在和以前的我都 _从未失去_ 的。”

 

然后他尽量在这个有限的空间里转过身来，抽出放在Steve手下的那只手，用两手捧住对方的脸。

 

“我那时候就爱着你，”他喃喃说，“总是生病，还常常跟人打架的你——”

 

Steve笑了，但他眼中的泪水背叛了他。

 

“——但我现在还爱着你，”Bucky继续说道，“不再感冒，却还总是隔天被人揍一回的你。”

 

Steve大笑，Bucky也笑了。自从14岁的他坐在沙发上悄悄地（也许不）画他最好朋友的脸以来，这是他感觉最自由的时刻。Bucky眼中的光芒是他从没敢期望能再见到的，如果他再多看几眼的话，他的心脏恐怕就要爆炸了，超级士兵血清也救不了他。

 

但他没有移开视线。

 

“告诉我你会接受我，”Bucky说。他眼角的水光几乎要流下，但这是一种完全不同于昨晚的情感，“告诉我，在我对你做了这些伤害你的事之后，你还愿意接受我，哪怕你已经永远不会原谅我。你可以把我踢开，上帝啊，不管你想对我做什么——但告诉我你是怎么想的，伙计。我想知道。”

 

Steve难以置信地摇摇头，“操，Bucky。没什么需要我原谅的——我知道你现在还不明白，但我会告诉你。有一天你会明白的，”他微笑着说，“而我会身体力行地告诉你我在想什么。我从来都不太擅长说话，你才是擅长的那个。”

 

在Bucky能做出回应之前，Steve缩短了他们之间的距离，让他们的嘴唇碰到一起。

 

这比Steve想象中的还要好。当然了，他吻过Bucky——因为他们的“安排”——但他从没有真正 _吻过_ 他。他想不出除了这个以外还有什么能让他更喜欢。

 

Bucky把手从Steve的脸颊旁边移开，插进他的头发里，他们已经不可能更加接近彼此了，但他还是觉得不够 _近_ ，什么都无法弥补他们被迫分开的那70年。而Steve回应了他，他抓紧了Bucky的腰，撩起他的上衣，抚摸他的皮肤，上那面的热度几乎可以把他灼伤。当他感觉Bucky的舌头舔过他的下唇时——带着Steve不知道他会有的一种怯意——他呻吟着张开嘴。无需言语，但彼此都心知肚明。

 

他不知道他们这样吻了多久，身体扭曲着，四肢纠缠着，甚至没有为了呼吸而分开一点（血清的福利），但最终Steve骑在上方，手肘撑在棕发男人的脸庞两侧。当他意识到他们的姿势之后，他急忙挪开——

 

直到Bucky抓住他的手臂不让他走。

 

“不要，”他说，“就这样。我没事。”

 

“你确定？”

 

他点点头。

 

这不是一次为了让Bucky释放压力的快餐般的性爱；而这种认识让人兴奋，也让人害怕。Steve又吻了他，一个快速的，纯洁的吻，然后他的嘴唇向下移动到对方的脖子。他抬起头。

 

“我爱你。”

 

Bucky微微一笑，他的笑容如此美丽，几乎让Steve忘了他在干什么。

 

几乎而已。

 

他游刃有余地品尝Bucky皮肤上的盐分，品味他的服务引出的每一声细小的喘息和意外的呻吟。每一个吻都留下了痕迹——当然了，几个小时之后就会褪去——但眼前的景象还是让他无比兴奋。他掀起Bucky的上衣，后者乖乖地举起手，让他脱掉衣服。

 

Steve密切观察着对方的反应，用他所有的柔情吻了吻金属手臂和身体交界处的伤疤。Bucky的眼睛闪了闪，但他没有退开。

 

他沿着Bucky的身体向下吻去，直到他的嘴唇贴上Bucky的髋骨。Bucky绷紧了臀部的肌肉。

 

“ _操_ ，”他发出嘶嘶的抽气声，“Steve，求你了。”

 

Steve笑笑，嘴唇移动到Bucky被衣料包裹着的勃起上，“你想要什么，Buck？”他调侃道。

 

Bucky轻哼，“我才不会说出来。”

 

Steve假装不高兴地撅嘴，“那么我怎么知道该怎么做呢？”

 

这为他赢得了在肋骨上的一记轻击。

 

“哎呀，哎呀。我知道了。”

 

他慢慢地，挑逗地拉低男人的内裤，情不自禁地为Bucky紧皱的眉头和脸颊上的红晕而感到自豪。Bucky的性器跳出来——有点夸张地——而Steve觉得他已经玩够了。

 

他立刻在上面舔出一道痕迹，舌头在顶端打转。Bucky低咒一声。当Steve用嘴裹住他的之后，Bucky似乎就失控了——他的臀部向上顶弄，呻吟着。Steve完全不介意。

 

他开始动作，用上了他所知的一切技巧，抑制去触碰自己硬得发疼的性器的冲动，而Bucky的声音越来越响。Bucky的身体扭动着，喘息声骤然急促起来。

 

“啊，Stevie， _操_ ，宝贝儿，我要到了——哦，该死的，该死的——”

 

Steve含着他的性器嘟囔了什么，而这感觉让棕发男人猛然弓起了身子大叫。

 

“哦，上帝啊—— _唔_ ——操！”

 

这持续了很久，Bucky的身体在高潮中扭曲抽搐，滚烫的液体在Steve喉咙里溅开。当高潮的余韵终于褪去的时候，Bucky看起来都快晕倒了。

 

“上帝啊，”他呛声说。

 

“我不觉得上帝会容忍这个。”

 

Bucky笑了，声音微弱而疲倦——

 

直到他注意到了Steve的情况。他立刻翻过身压住他，而Steve因为被人握住的快感急促喘息（Bucky心里暗自记下这一点）。

 

“怎么，你觉得我不会投桃报李吗？”他说着，凑近对方，“我不知道你记不记得，Stevie，但我可需要把 _这么长_ 时间里落下的全部补上呢。”

 

他们这次的亲吻没有任何技巧。

 

不过话又说回来，当你笑得停不下来的时候，你很难注意到技巧问题。


End file.
